Minerva Fabello
Minerva Fabello 'is a LEGO City-native and Dino Attack Agent that has played a significant role in the Dino Attack's Adventurers' Island mission. Minerva grew up in a harsh neighborhood and a poor childhood, as her father died young and her mother was taken away due to insanity., leaving her under her older brother Oswald Fabello's control. Biography Early Life Minerva Fabello was born February 6, 1992 in LEGO Town, LEGOLAND. At a young age, she moved to LEGO City after her parents were laid-off from their work at a LEGO Factory. Minerva lived a relatively normal early childhood, often playing with her older brothers Oswald and Tod. In 1996, Minerva's father was stabbed and killed in a convenience store. Her mother fell into a depression and started drinking. For three years, Minerva's mother drank day and night until she finally lost her sanity. Minerva came to depend on Oswald to take care of her. Minerva didn't remain completely dependent on her brother. She started hanging around rougher parts of LEGO City, falling into a harsh crowd of fighters and kleptomaniacs. She would usually come back to her home bruised and bloody, her pockets full of stolen food to give to her family. However, her mother was completely unaware of her daughter's criminal acts and despite Oswald's best attempts to stop her, she continued to fight and steal. In 2004, Minerva's mother accidently killed older brother Tod in a freak rage in front of Minerva and Oswald. Minerva's mother was deemed insane by federal courts and sent to an asylum. Minerva cried many tears for Tod's death and refused to forgive her ill mother for the crime. After Tod's death, her crime rate increased to the point she was arrested and thrown in jail twice in 2007. After her second imprisonment and release. Minerva, in order to satisfy Oswald's, told him that she was going to stop commiting crimes, while she truly continued her crimes for her and Oswald's good. Guilty conscious eventually began to take over Minerva and she began to steal less and less and cut ties to the thugs of LEGO City's streets. Dino Attack In 2010, Minerva and Oswald's apartment was attacked and destroyed by Mutant Dinos unleashed by Dr. Rex. Minerva and Oswald hid out within the ruins for nearly a week until they were rescued by Agents Defense Organization Aerial Defense Unit helicopters and were taken to Antarctica. Terrified for her life, Minerva grew dependent on her brother again for a month in the Alpha Team refuge facilities near the South Pole. She would gradually grow her independence back as Oswald enlisted with the Dino Attack Team to combat Dr. Rex and his forces. She relearned how to take care of herself while Oswald trained. She hoped for Oswald to remain on Antarctica, when on the contrary, Oswald was sent to LEGO Island to help find the Constructopedia. Not wanting to be left behind, Minerva enlisted under her surname with the Dino Attack Team, hoping to battle along side her brother. However, two days after enlisting, Minerva learned that Oswald had gone missing on LEGO Island and had been declared dead. Filled with rage at the Mutant Dinos for killing her brother, Minerva trained harder then the other rookie agent, promising to herself to become the greatest Dino Attack Agent ever. Nearly a month after she began training, she was sent to Adventurers' Island to help the Dino Attack Team find XERRD's Maelstrom Temple. Mission to Adventurers' Island On Adventurers' Island, she was stationed to Outpost 108 in the jungles. Earlier in the mission, Minerva mostly just stayed at the outpost, keeping the outpost under protection from Mutant Dino attacks. However, she did help with a small struggle between Mutant Dinos and Dino Attack Agents near the outpost, promoting her to a Standard Agent. Not long after that, Minerva was sent, along with most of Outpost 108, to the village of the TumTum Tribe to assist Achu and his natives battle the Mutant Dinos that were knocking on the village's door. Shortly after her arrival, she got into a short argument between Zachary which alerted the Islanders to Zach's location, as he was wanted for assisting Dust escape the Islanders. However, Minerva didn't pay too much mind to Zach as she prepared herself for the battle. The battle began shortly after the argument. During the fight, Minerva saved Zach's life from a Mutant Pterosaur attack. Just as she continued the battle, Achu's powers failed and allowed the Mutant Dinos to attack the village. Minerva and Zach headed for the village, but were separated as Zach was attacked by a Mutant T-Rex. Minerva continued on as the Mutant Dinos breached the wall and started to lay waste to the village. During a pause in the battle, Minerva managed to hide in the ruins of a village house. Several minutes into the pause, Minerva was discovered by Zach and Elite Agent Rex, who was slung over Zach's back. She was asked to spread a message to the survivors of the battle to head to the center of the village. She obliged and rounded up Islanders and Dino Attack Agents into the village to watch the Triceratops native to Adventurers' Island stampede and defeat the rest of the Mutant Dinos. Anxious for her next mission, she found Zach, growing fond of the LEGO Islander, and went go see where the search for the temple wound lead them next, only to have Zach ditch her and leave the village to go find the Rear Guard camp in the jungles. Fight for the Fortress Not long after Zach left Minerva and the rest of the Dino Attack Agents in the village learned that the XERRD had set up a fortress in the jungle to supervise Adventurers' Island. Diverted from the search for the Maelstrom Temple, Minerva drove a Fire Hammer and she and the rest of the Dino Attack Agents made their way to the Rear Guard camp. At the camp, Minerva planned to join an infiltration team that would enter the fortress in search for information. However, she learned that Zach had infiltrated the fortress on his own and, concerned for his safety, snuck away from camp and into the fortress and rescued Zach as he was about to be killed by XERRD soldiers. Together the two escaped to go and fight in the distraction battle near the fortress to give the infiltration team time to enter the fortress. During the battle, skeleton mummies fought and created Mutant Skeleton Pterosaurs to assist the XERRD. Overwhelmed, the distraction force decided to pull out of the battle. Minerva boarded a T-1 Typhoon and continued the battle against the Mutant Skeleton Pterosaurs over the ocean around Adventurers' Island while Zach ran after Scratch. During the battle, Minerva started mulling over her feelings for Zach and remembered her past and the disappearance of her brother in service of the Dino Attack Team. She destroyed numerous Mutant Skeleton Pterosaurs before the T-1's decided the battle was theirs and returned to camp. At arriving at camp, she found Zach interrogated her brother Oswald, who had joined the XERRD as a soldier during his disappearance on LEGO Island. Oswald merely made fun of her until she hit him and ran away. As Zach tried to consul her, Oswald attacked, killing six agents before being defeated by Dust. However, Oswald managed to free himself again and kill two more agents, wound Commander Carl Lutsky, and try and persuade Minerva to join him, only for her to deny him fiercely. Oswald then escaped. Shortly after the escape, Minerva received a message from Oswald, still trying to get her to join him and made fun of her and Zach's friendship. She and Zach decided just to be friends and to ignore her true feelings about him and went to show the message to Lutsky. While in the command tent, Minerva stood up for Dr. Cyborg when he was accused of being a traitor. Afterwards, she, Lutsky, Agent Tracer, and Kareem Nazareno helped Zach defeat a Mutant Raptor only to be snapped at by Zach afterward due to his mind started to be corrupted by the Maelstrom. In the morning, Minerva and the rest of the Rear Guard were all called on by Lutsky to begin the final attack against the XERRD Fortress. Minerva joined the T-1 Typhoon attack group led by Elite Agent Rotor and took off into the sky. After circling around the island, the T-1 Typhoons began their attack on the fortress. During the overhead battle, Minerva helped weaken the fortress's defense enough for the T-1 Typhoons to land. As the rest of the T-1 Typhoon crew began their land attack on the fortress, Minerva followed Dust into the fortress after he had abandoned the rest of the Dino Attack Team, unsure of his loyalties. Minerva found Dust with a piece of paper with Temple of Hotep III, the temple Dust believed the Maelstrom temple to be. Minerva decided to check her PDA messages and discovered that Zach had been injected with Maelstrom formula and had transformed into a Stromling. Just then, Dr. Carolyne Provencal, a XERRD scientist, found Dust and Minerva and told them that she infected Zach and that the fortress's air had been infected with neurotoxins that would kill on the Dino Attack Agents in six minutes. Furious at Dr. Provencal for corrupting Zach, Minerva left Dust in the filing room and started looking for Dr. Provencal. She found Dr. Provencal in the neurotoxin control room where the XERRD scientist subdued her. Dr. Provencal was about to finish Minerva off when a Stromling arrived to turn off the neurotoxins. While Dr. Provencal was distracted, Minerva knocked the XERRD scientist out with a Sonic Screamer and was saved by Dust, who shot the Stromling. Despite being furious at Dr. Provencal for what she did to Zach, Minerva suddenly expressed unwillingness to kill the high-ranking XERRD scientist and forced Dust to spare her life, claiming Minerva was tired of the bloodshed. Dust and Minerva traveled through the fortress and found Zach attacking Nazareno. When Zach spotted Minerva, he seized up, allowed Nazareno to stab Zach and release the Maelstrom inside of him. However, Zach suddenly pulled the Maelstrom back into himself and shot Nazareno before escaping in a black cloud. Minerva, Dust, and Dr. Cyborg took Nazareno out of the fortress to the medical tent, where the medics got to work on him. Minerva became sullen over Nazareno's injuries and Zach's transformation, but was convinced by Dr. J.D. that everything would be alright and she went back into the fortress in higher spirits. In the fortress, Minerva fought her first Stromling one-on-one, but quickly defeated it. She then encountered a XERRD guard who told her that Skeleton Mummies were to be set loose on the fortress to kill anyone inside. Minerva quickly sent a message to via her PDA regarding this news to all Dino Attack Agents and fled the fortress to find that J.D. had been fatally wounded by a Stromling. After his operation to save him failed, J.D asked Dr. Giovanni Wade and Alan Pierce to bring him Minerva and Nazareno. J.D. told Minerva that it was Zach that had attacked him and that he had created a prototype Maelstrom cure whose primary ingredient was part of J.D.'s Creative Spirit. He then said that, from both Minerva and Nazareno's accounts of Zach's attack on Nazareno, that Minerva had a strong emotional bond with Zach that allowed him to regain some control over the Maelstrom. Minerva could use this to her advantage to inject Zach with the Maelstrom cure to save him. After telling her this, J.D. died. Battle at the Camp Minerva headed back to the main camp after it was deemed that the battle for the fortress was over and joined a meeting to decide how the Dino Attack Team was going to tackle the Maelstrom temple. Minerva brought forth the evidence suggesting that Hotep III's temple is the Maelstrom temple that Dust had given her, but the team still remained undecided on the issue. However, the issue was forced to wait as word that Rotor was going to kill George Brown for thinking of the Dino Attack Agents inside the fortress and disobeying Rotor's orders to destroy the fortress with T-1 Typhoon fire power. Minerva was present at the trial as Rotor was stopped by the ruthless gunslinger Clint Wayne. Following the trial, Minerva met Space Police Commando Holly Vinyaya, who she took a looking to. Shortly after, the camp suddenly fell under attack by Mutant Dinos. Minerva equipped herself with a Sonic Screamer and found Zach fighting Wayne, Nazareno, and Vinyaya. She attempted to knock Zach out with her Sonic Screamer, but the Stromling pulled Vinyaya in front of him, forcing her to take the shot. Minerva decided against taking another shot when she Zach get shot by Wayne. She ran up to him as he was healing himself, causing him to suddenly fall into unconciousness. A short moment later, Zach stood up and defeated Wayne and Nazareno. Before fleeing the battle, Zach turned to Minerva and told her there was no hope of saving him. Minerva turned to the fallen body of Vinyaya and carried her to safety, assisted by agents Andrew, Bluetooth, Laxus. While hiding, Zach returned with new allies to help him. Andrew determined that Zach was sending three Stromling Brickster-Bots after him. Minerva decided to give him her Injection Saw to help him fight, but didn't tell him that it contained a cure to the Maelstrom. When Minerva spotted a Dino Track Transport driving around the camp destroying tents, she ran up to the XERRD vehicle and climbed inside, where she got into a fight with the Maelstrom-controlled Rudo Villano. Villano escaped the Dino Track Transport as it collided with an equally out of control Iron Predator. After climbing out of the wreck, Minerva was unexpectedly attacked by a Stromling monkey. The monkey put up a difficult fight, even when Andrew, Semick, and Nazareno arrived to help. However, they eventually managed to stun the monkey long enough to sneak up behind it and stab it in the back. Following the death of the monkey, Wade suddenly arrived on the scene, having heard the noise of the fighting and arrived to check for wounded. Minerva explained what had happened, and Wade proceeded to help the wounded Semick get to the command tent for medical attention. Minerva then spoke with Andrew, who informed her that Zach's true self had spoken to the Elite Agent and claimed he had a plan and needed Minerva to find him in the Maelstrom Temple in order to defeat Stromling Zach. Realizing she couldn't take on Zach alone, she decided to allow Andrew to help her. Abilities and Traits Minerva Fabello is a very skilled fighter. Her hard life on the streets made her very skilled at hand-to-hand combat. She also is an accurate shooter, often being put in a gunning position in vehicles such as T-1 Typhoons. She also is skilled at stealing objects, though she doesn't use this talent as a Dino Attack Agent. Minerva is generally kind to people she knows, but can be cold and unfriendly towards enemies and those who get on her wrong side. She isn't very social and does not usually approach people or situations without back-up. She is caring and fiercely loyal, willing to do anything for her team and friends. Having a rough early life and after having her home destroyed, Minerva showed very little compassion for Mutant Dinos initially. However, after experiancing the Dino Attack as an agent and watching both minifigs and Mutant Dinos get slaughtered on the battlefield, she has become more of an ideal Dino Attack Agent, preferring to use a Sonic Screamer as a weapon. Trivia *Minerva Fabello was created for the Dino Attack RPG and Dino Attack: At World's End. *In the alternate ending ''December 21, 2010, a short story that serves as an alternate ending to the Dino Attack RPG, Minerva Fabello was one of the last survivors of LEGO Planet before its destruction. She was also the last surviving female minifig. *Minerva used to suffer from mild kleptomania prior to the Dino Attack. In order to satisfy her old brother Oswald, Minerva gained enough willpower to force her obsessive stealing down. After the Dino Attack began and with her joining of the Dino Attack Team, Minerva's kleptomania was mostly squashed and has lost the urge to steal anything. *Minerva's original codename was Vackers while '''Brikman McStudz was attempting to come up with a name. Her codename has since been retconned and her codename is now simply Fabello.